Recess Kids
by fictionlover94
Summary: What happened to the kids of recess, after the show ended. Be warned it is short. And its my one of my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Kids of Recess

**Summary: **About what happened to the kids and what they are doing now.

**Rating: **K

_________________________________________________________

What Happened to the Kids of Recess.

Spinelli: In high school she was the high school advice columinst, in newspaper. Her clothes changed too. Played on the basketball team, and in the art club. She studied art in high school, is a elementary school art teacher and coaches the baskeball team. She ended up marrying T.J.

Gretchen: She works for NASA now. In high school she was on the science team, debate team, Business Foundations, International Business, and many more. She married the guy who won the nobel peace prize.

Mikey: Is an avide poet. He published severeal books. He is really thin. In high school his on the drama club, in chorus. Has 4 pets and 3 kids, Destiny, Kyle, and Heather.

T.J: Is Elemantary school principal. Has 4 kids, Amber, Kathryn, Marcus and Trenton. In high school was on Broadcasting, Child Development. He married Spinalli (Frist name Ashley). Principal of 3rd Street school. Really fun principal but still has responabilties.

Vince: Is a proffesional chef and worked once in France. He has 2 kids, Olivia and married a girl named Kylie. He moved back to 3rd street school. Works also as athletics director.

Gus: Has 1 kid, Tyler. Married Cornchip girl.(Theresa) Works like his dad. Wasn't much into extras at school.

-----------------------------

**Others**

Diggers: maried twins and have 2 kids each. Still dig.

King Bob: Married a girl named Charlotte. He is principal of the junior high, has 4 kids, Georgie, Maria, Kyle and Michael.

Mrs. Grotki: Still is a teacher.

Lawson: Is a janitor, at thirld street school. Still lives with his mom.

Prickly: Retired

Finister: Died 1 year after the T.J. became principal. Probably of shock.

**Try Guessing to what happened to the others. **


	2. Random Moments

**I like the reviews i have gotten on this and I'd though about writing a second chapter. Random moments of their lives in short paragraphs.**

* * *

**1.** T.J. sat at his desk he just got off the phone with the previous king of the playground Bob. Though now they call him Robert or principal Jackson since he was the principal of the high school. It felt as if it was yesterday when he was the ruler.

"Mr. Detweiler we have Olivia LaSalle in the office for sneaking extra ice cream," said the new secretary in the office. Mr. Menlo my old pal from 1st grade. "Mr. Lawson the janitor found her."

"Send her in," he said in his most dignified voice. LaSalle Vince's daughter. I'll go easy on her hadn't got in trouble yet this year. So i just send her out with a warning and asking her to keep up with her straight 'A' average. Then he called his wife and asked about what happened to there old friends.

* * *

**2. **Ashley Spinalli Detweiler spun around in her chair. Coaching at the opposite school from her husband and its art teacher was a bit weird. Plus splitting them up to the different schools.

"Mrs. Detweiler what do think of the sculpture?" Asked one of her favorite students in her advanced class Tyler Griswald.

"Its beautiful but pay attention to detail it would make it more interesting. Some sea shell designs along the rim would be interesting." He looked thoughful and smiled. He nodded her head and then her phone rang.

* * *

**3**. Gus Griswald stared out of the ship as they flew over europe and heading toward New Zealand. The training students were going to be dropped off in new zealand for even more training. Smiling he pulled out Terrie's letter and tyler';s new art project. The assignment was what does the ocean look like to him.

_Dad  
good luck with the training in New Zealand. I can't till you come back. Here  
is the new project I made in art. He dedicated it to you.  
come back soon we miss you._

_- Tyler _

He loved the project and there was a letter from his wife. Similing he read the other letter and rested in his seat while munching on a bag of pretzals.

* * *

**4.** Gretchan looked at her model she made on the surface of mars. A letter from her space buddy had recently come in. She was sick and couldn't come in today. She looked at her watch and realized that it was getting late.

"Hi honey i'm gong to be late. Tell Hannah I said good night and give her a kiss for me." She smiled at the voice of her husband. She really did love him and bite into a green gummie bear.

* * *

**5.** Vince stared at his new masterpiece a wedding cake fit for a queen and the rest of the course looked just as good. He love the catering business and working at a major cooking reseraunt in town. Kylie would love this cake and he made his last design on it.

"Vince exellent work you should be proud of this your best yet." praised his assistent Michael. His daughter Olivia ran back to the kitchen her black hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her brown eyes were wide.

"Wow day that cake looks good dad."

"You want to add the finishing touch?" He looked at her and she nodded. Putting a little figuren of a bride and groom on top of it.

**

* * *

**

** 6**. Mikey stared at the little baby in his wifes arm. She stared at her with awe and his wife handed the newly born baby to him.

"She looks like you Nat a beauty at birth nothing as beautiful as thee." She chuckled and looked exhausted wiping her brow she looked him. Her eyes read the name what will it be.

"A name how about Heather after the flower. Just like the ones beside you." She nodded and said,"its perfect." Then the family with two little kids staring at there new little sister.

* * *

**_Another chapter. Hope you liked it._** R &R


End file.
